


Best night's sleep

by hellcsweetie



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 9x10, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: “I’m saying we should go in there and earn you the best night’s sleep you’ve ever had.”She was the one who started this, but Harvey's raised brow and set jaw show her he'll be the one to finish it.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Best night's sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up right where the first scene of episode 9x10 left off.
> 
> This story contains consensual rough sex, spanking and very light domination. It is all agreed between the characters, but if this sort of thing is not for you, proceed with caution.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

“I’m saying we should go in there and earn you the best night’s sleep you’ve ever had.”

She was the one who started this, but Harvey's raised brow and set jaw show her he'll be the one to finish it, and a chill runs down her spine at the thought.

She's barefoot and unzipped when he reaches her, eyes dark and dangerous. Harvey is sexy in sweats, or hunched over a motion, but he's especially sexy like this, in charge, taking whatever he wants, and what he wants tonight is her. He pulls her in roughly, kissing her openly from the start, sucking on her tongue. She's starting to fully acclimate to the kiss when he pulls back, grabs the neckline of her dress and tugs it down sharply - she wonders briefly if he could have torn the velvet - pulling and tugging until the garment pools on the floor.

She pulls him in by the tie and they kiss again, hungry and purposeful, turning each other on. His hands skim her ass and her back, burying into her hair until she unbuttons his first button and starts undoing his tie. He takes her wrists and stops her, pulling away from the kiss again. It's clear he's calling the shots tonight and she welcomes it, not only turned on by it, but convinced that it will help him relax even more.

His lips find her neck, sucking on the spot beneath her ear, and she wonders idly if she'll need special make up tomorrow morning. His hands find the clasp of her bra and open it, discarding it and her panties without second thought. He pushes her hips back, directing her to the bed, and she sits down, crawling back with a little smirk as Harvey watches from the foot of the bed. She watches in anticipation as he takes off his shoes and kneels on the bed, reaching her. He's fully clothed, towering over her, and he looks completely powerful and _so fucking sexy_.

"Open your legs," he tells her, voice commanding.

She lifts a brow, "What, you're not joining?" she tests, wanting to see how he wants to play this.

He grits his teeth, his jaw sharp and nostrils flaring slightly. "I _said_ , open your legs," he repeats firmly, hands finding her knees and sliding them apart. So that's how.

She opens gladly, as far as they will go, her body burning up already despite the limited contact between them.

Harvey rakes his eyes slowly down her body, starting at her face and down, the corner of his mouth turning up when he finds her pussy already glistening. She's been wet since she whispered in his ear, and his bossy attitude is really working for her.

"Play with your tits," he tells her and she complies, smirk slipping off her lips as her hands snake up her stomach and find her breasts, palms rubbing over her nipples as a surge of heat rushes down to her core. He just watches, a hand coming to palm himself over his pants. The sight of him touching himself, even if over his suit, makes her breath hitch in her throat, and she bites her bottom lip, kneading her breasts roughly. She looks down, watching her ministrations for a moment before finding his eyes again.

Harvey reaches forward, index and middle finger finding her seam, swiping up and down and up again, avoiding her clit. She gasps, hips trying to prolong the contact, but he withdraws his fingers and brings them to his mouth, sucking her juices off them. She whimpers at that, arching her back as she digs her ass into the mattress, trying to create some friction of pressure on her core to release tension.

"Keep going," he tells her and his hand finds his cock again, cupping himself more firmly. 

Her body is buzzing and just playing with her breasts isn't enough anymore, so she brings one hand to her mound, but Harvey shoots it a look. "Don't. I'm the only one who gets to touch you tonight."

His possessiveness turns her on even more but she needs him to move. "Then touch me," she breathes.

He squeezes his cock and braces his hands on her knees, using them for leverage as he lowers himself over her, lips finding hers as his erection brushes against her center. He rubs himself against her, his tongue in her mouth, the pressure of his cock and the texture of the fabric of his pants creating a maddening mix that has her gasping for air. Her hips buck, matching his moves as the pressure in her belly intensifies. "Harvey," she gasps, her breathing fast and heavy.

And then he pulls back again and she half-sobs a protest, needing him to touch her in any way he wants, just do _something_ or she'll explode with pent-up need.

He straightens up and unbuttons and unzips his fly, nudging his pants and boxers down just enough to free himself. She thinks he's finally going to get a move on when he tells her, "Come here."

She obeys promptly, kneeling. He leans down, kisses her, his hand holding her chin in place. It's the first thing that could be considered tender tonight, his hand getting lost in her hair again, and she's out of her mind with need but she still thinks she could kiss him like this forever, lazy and exploratory.

Then he releases her lips, pulling back a bit and directing his cock into her mouth, the hand on her hair tightening a little. She moans at his maneuver, sinking into the hot, velvet skin of his shaft, her tongue lathering the underside. She bobs her head, moving her tongue from side to side, feeling his veins and the slight pulse of his arousal. She wraps a hand around his base, aiding her movements as she sucks on the tip. It's wet and messy, her saliva mixing with his precum and sliding down his shaft, pooling around her hand and making her palm glide more easily.

She resumes the bobbing, glancing up at him and finding him watching her, eyes fixed on her movements. She sucks shallowly, quickly, before she slows down and transitions to longer, deeper strokes, inching further each time until she feels him hit the back of her throat. She swallows around him, focusing on not gagging, and his low moan serves as incentive. She stares him right in the eye as she pushes forward, allowing him to bottom out, his tip reaching down her throat, and he exhales heavily.

She moves shallowly a few times before her throat complains, and she pulls back again - except before she can go too far, Harvey's hand on the back of her head holds her in place. He gives her a questioning glance and she nods minutely, giving him the permission he's seeking to thrust into her mouth. Even in his dominant state he doesn't bottom out again, mindful of the limit she had just set, and a pang of affection cuts through the fog of desire. They may be aggressive in bed sometimes, Harvey demanding and commanding, but there is not a single doubt in her mind that it's all about their mutual pleasure, their connection.

He moans with each thrust, a low, needy sound that drives her wild, and she follows suit, whimpering repeatedly. He pulls out, pushing her head slightly downwards and she gets what he means, switching to his balls. She sucks on them gently, bringing up a hand to scratch them softly, tongue prepping the way.

"Fuck, just like that," Harvey whispers, eyes falling closed, and it's the first time he relinquishes control a bit. She enjoys the moment, her other hand finding his ass and digging her nails into it as she lavishes him with attention.

Eventually he pulls back again and tells her to lie back down. He flips her onto her stomach and drags her hips up, her knees folding under it on reflex. She swallows, waiting for his next move, and then his tongue finds her center, stroking her from one end to the other. She lets out a long whine, face pressing into the pillow as she arches her back, pushing her ass into his face. His tongue begins a maddening rhythm between her folds, fucking her shallowly and rubbing all her sensitive spots. His thumb finds her clit and circles it roughly, flicking quickly, and she's squirming in no time, not sure if she's seeking more contact or running from it.

His mouth releases her and she feels his fingers rub her again before he retreats and gives her a slight slap. It's more position than strength, really, but the sting is unexpected, making her whine a high-pitched sound that spells surrender, her fists grabbing handfulls of the sheets. She spreads her legs a bit, pushing her ass into him again, asking for more. He does it again, a bit more forcefully and she sobs.

"Harvey, please just fuck me, please," she begs through a whine, her body squirming, completely out of it.

He takes himself in hand, stroking his cock. "Is this what you want?" he asks, voice low and gruff, and she nods quickly against the pillow.

He finally relents, positioning himself between her folds and thrusting, coating himself in her juices, one hand directing the tip of his cock to hit her clit with each forward movement.

"Yes," she whispers, breath hitching as her need finally gets addressed, "Yes, yes, yes."

And then he enters her swiftly, no warning. She cries out, hardly believing how good he feels, stretching her and making her feel completely full.

He pulls back, almost all the way, and slams into her again, hitting deep.

"Harder," she asks, and he does it again, spreading her cheeks so he can go deeper. A hand braces on her hip for purchase, pulling her into him as he speeds up. His front smashes into her ass, their skin slapping and the wet sounds of their lovemaking creating an erotic symphony along with his grunts and her moans.

"More, Harvey," she groans, "I want harder." She's completely out of herself tonight, overtaken by his dominant energy and her desire to make him feel good, and she just wants more and more and more.

He speeds up a tiny little bit, thrusts shallow, and she's about to ask for more when his palm caresses her ass, touch light. It sends a shiver down her spine and goosebumps all over her skin. And then he spanks her.

She cries out, nodding incoherently, silently praying he does it again. He does, her ass vibrating from the impact, and her flesh is warm and tingling just like her insides and it's exactly the combination she wants. He sets a rhythm, pounding into her vigorously a few times, then slapping her again, alternating sides and strength.

She could cry from how good this feels, and she props up on her elbows and tries to push back to match his rhythm but he holds her in place, spanking her harder as if in retaliation. It's _his_ show, he's reminding her. So she lets him lead, just focusing on enjoying the feeling of him drilling into her, pounding and stretching, slick and warm.

Her moans grow higher, breathy little whimpers that follow his rhythm, and she's getting close, so close. He spanks her again and she feels a hand snaking up her neck to cup her chin, his finger pressing across her lips. She opens her mouth, catching the base of his index between her teeth. She bites hard, lips sucking on the tender flesh as her whole body vibrates with his thrusts.

His other hand finds her mound, his middle finger barely touching her clit. "Come for me, Donna," he murmurs in her ear, and he was grunting and moaning two seconds ago and he's thrusting wildly into her but his voice somehow sounds completely in control.

She obeys, biting down on his finger again before she releases him, her orgasm halting her breath, her whole body trembling, wave after wave of pleasure crashing into her. She's about halfway through when Harvey lets go himself, jerking madly into her, hips slapping together as she continues to clench and unclench around his cock. 

His finger moves on her clit and it's starting to feel uncomfortable, too much sensation, too much electricity. Her stomach is still spasming when Harvey bites her shoulder, finger flicking her clit quickly, and she's squirming, wants to pull away but he doesn't let her, his hips pinning hers in place as he continues to thrust, arrhythmically and deep, and his finger never stops and there's affliction and squirming and then-

And then there's pleasure again, sharp pleasure, taking over her whole body in a way she can't even understand. Another orgasm hits her back to back, intense and blinding, and she's literally screaming, not even caring about the neighbors, fingers tight in fists, toes curled. Harvey comes, spurting his release inside of her, his heavy breath on her neck It takes her a while to come back to Earth and she focuses solely on her breathing, tuning the world back in slowly.

"Fuck, Harvey," she pants eventually, completely shocked.

"You're perfect," he murmurs breathily, laying kisses on her neck, and she smiles tiredly.

He rolls off her, lying on his side and pulling her against him, kissing her back and shoulder.

"Thank you," he says quietly and she laughs a little, incredulous.

"Believe me, you have nothing to thank me for," she replies, finally taking a deep breath, her body pleasantly sore.

He chuckles but insists. "I do. Thank you for everything you do. And for letting me... let go like this."

She turns around in his arms, looking up at him. "First of all, this was amazing, so you really do have nothing to thank me for. Second of all... I love you, Harvey, and I'm here for you."

"I know," he smiles a little, kissing her nose, and nestles into her, his eyes closing and breathing getting deeper as he succumbs to sleep. She watches him for a moment until she, too, begins to drift off.


End file.
